


Cottontail Blues

by redroses100



Series: On Holiday [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Brunch bitches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Easter, Embarrassment, Frottage, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Party, Punny costumes, Sexual Content, The orihara family has no boundaries, holiday fic, lots of bunny ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroses100/pseuds/redroses100
Summary: Shizuo hadn't realized people could actually have parties for Easter. Izaya assures him, if there's even the slightest cause for an unnecessary party, his parents will throw one, much to his constant suffering. But hey, it can't be all bad if it means bunny pun costumes and breakfast, right? Right?





	Cottontail Blues

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up fashionably late yet again* yeah...i suck.

“Hey. Hey, Shizu-chan.” Shizuo sighed, ignoring the lilting nickname his abhorrent boyfriend insisted on calling him. Every time Shizuo showed obvious dislike for it, Izaya only got more determined. But that was true for pretty much everything in their relationship. The more Shizuo hated it, the more likely Izaya was to do it. “Shizuuuu-channnn~”

“Fuck, what?” He finally sighed, glaring over his canvas at the shit eating grin stretched across the raven’s face.

“Paint me like one of your French ladies, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo rolled his eyes so hard it physically hurt. “What the fuck do you think I’m already doing?” Against his better judgment, the blond kept his eye on Izaya as the slight boy lazily drew his hand up his side.

“Well, if it was in true fashion, I would be without a few of these layers. For starters.” The raven drawled, clearly trying for sensual.

“Touch one piece of clothing and I’m throwing you out the window.” His irritated boyfriend snarled, clearly not having it. Izaya sighed, but resumed the pose Shizuo had carefully put him in nearly an hour ago.

Thanks to his foresight and knowledge of how much of a little ass his boyfriend was, the blond had already painted out the base figure of a human before Izaya got there to model for him. Now it was mostly adding details, making the amorphous blob look like the shitty boy in front of him.

It was actually one of his favorite portrait pieces he’d ever done. He was having a lot of fun studying his beautiful boyfriend’s face and faithfully recreating it. But no way was he gonna say that to Izaya.

“Your professor sure is weird. An entire world of holiday related projects he could have forced on you, and he chose Golden Age re-imaginings. Instead of Biblical passages or some kind of satire about Playboy Bunny shoots. Really, all the missed opportunities are astounding when you look at-”

“God would you shut up please?” Shizuo sighed so hard his canvas rattled a little. He stopped to make sure it and his easel were steady before returning to ever so gently layering paint.

The piece he’d been assigned was luckily pretty easy. A bust portrait by Vermeer, where a young woman looked over her shoulder while one pearl earring could be seen hanging from her lobe. It was a classic, and definitely had nothing to do with Easter.

Which suited Shizuo just fine. Being raised in a house without any firm views on religion meant he always saw Easter as more of a holiday to ogle cute animals and stuff his face with all the chocolate he could want. Closer to Halloween than Christmas, in his opinion.

He wondered how Izaya’s family celebrated it growing up.

“Where does the re-imagining come in anyway? You’ve just put me in the same exact pose as the original painting.” Said raven started chattering again only a few minutes after Shizuo’s latest plea for silence.

It was almost funny. He could go an entire day without speaking to the blond- buried in his phone or something equally thrilling. But if there was nothing else to hold is interest, Izaya never fucking shut up.

“You’re a dude.” Shizuo grunted, as if that explained everything.

“Well spotted, my love.” Izaya drawled. The pet name was as good as an insult on his lips. It had the blond scowling instantly.

“The way you look at me is different than the way Vermeer’s model looked at him. There was something innocent in that gaze. You’re just a piece of shit.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Izaya winked, driving Shizuo’s irritation ever higher. “You really see innocence when you look at her?” Izaya glanced to the side, at the picture of the original blown up on Shizuo’s laptop. The raven pursed his lips as he studied the gaze looking back at him through hundreds of years and a computer screen.

“Why, what do you see?” Shizuo grunted, allowing his agitation to slip a little in the face of his intrigue. He liked it when Izaya got like this actually. Thoughtful and abnormally serious about something. It didn’t happen often. Everything was a joke to Izaya. Even the things that shouldn’t be.

But now, he wasn’t joking. He hummed softly, cocking his head to the side first to the left then the right. And without taking his eyes off the Vermeer, Izaya sighed out a soft, “Longing.”

And fuck, if he wasn’t right. Shizuo took a peek himself and immediately felt a change in the way he was seeing the girl. He almost hated how something so minuscule as talking to his boyfriend could change the way he’d been seeing something his entire life. But it happened all the time.

Hardly a day went by that Izaya didn’t wriggle his way into some new part of Shizuo’s life. He was so deeply ingrained at this point it drove Shizuo nuts to think of trying to separate him out again. And it still wasn’t even two months into their relationship.

Izaya was just…impossible to resist.

But Shizuo still wasn’t sure if Izaya knew that or not. Sure the raven had confidence for days, and wasn’t afraid to talk about how he was obviously god’s gift to the earth. But times like this, when he blushed and refused to meet Shizuo’s eyes as he passively went back to posing…it made the blond wonder. Was it all an act? If there was truth to it, how much was real and how much was faked?

He could never ask his boyfriend. Izaya was too sensitive to being called out. He’d shut down immediately. The last time Shizuo had tried to broach a too sensitive subject, he hadn’t seen the raven boy for a full three days.

Which was frustrating. But whatever.

“Um, I think this is fine. For now.” Shizuo rumbled, even though he had planned to spend pretty much all day painting. He just couldn’t stand the awkwardness that would fall at random between them.

“Hmm? Did you finish already?” Izaya jumped up eagerly to take a peek at his canvas, but Shizuo shooed him away.

“No. I need you to come back tomorrow. If you can.” He started putting his supplies away as an excuse to not look at his boyfriend. He didn’t want there to be a chance for Izaya to see how much he wanted him there. Day after day after day. He always wanted the raven around- even though he was a shitty boyfriend.

“Shizu-chan, I’m here everyday anyway.” Izaya laughed knowingly, draping himself over Shizuo’s back while the blond was crouched sorting away paints. “Although playing dress up everyday might get exhausting. I’m much more used to taking my clothes off than putting them on around you.”

“Shut up.” Shizuo grunted, shrugging the raven off. Izaya only had time to pout for a second before the bigger was twisting around to pin him to the ground. “Besides, you’re not the one who takes your clothes off. Generally.”

“Yes, how foolish of me.” Izaya snickered. He tipped his head to the side, showing off the long line of his throat. He knew it was one of Shizuo’s favorite parts of his body. And he used that knowledge for his benefit. A lot. “Who knew a bunny could have such sharp claws.” He goaded.

“Bunny?” Shizuo huffed, feeling a little offended. Though he couldn’t say why exactly.

“Yeah. Cuz we fuck like rabbits.” Ah. That was why.

“You’re disgusting.” Shizuo sighed, but what did that say about him? He was the one who was certifiably addicted to the boy in his grasp. And that was the answer that was stretched across Izaya’s face- not even needing words to drive the point home. “Shut the fuck up.”

Before Izaya had the chance to point out that technically he hadn’t said anything, Shizuo was kissing him breathless with the kind of intensity that would make both their heads a little light by the end. As much as he hated to admit it, it was a surefire sign that Shizuo had backed himself into a mental corner. Kissing his boyfriend to silence was as good as admitting defeat. But at least it was satisfying.

Hearing Izaya’s little coos and feeling the way he’d arch and writhe against him was a nice concession to defeat. He almost didn’t care about the rumbles of laughter in the raven’s chest when he could also taste how damn desperate Izaya was. Almost.

Normally he got pretty riled up by his boyfriend’s amusement at his expense. He’d tear off their clothes and they’d go a few rounds and by the end of it Shizuo was feeling much better, and way more sedate.

But for whatever reason, he wasn’t getting too upset. Irritated, sure. But not enough to risk ripping any of the staged outfit Izaya was decked out in.

Instead he focused all his attention into their kiss. He slowed the tempo and cradled the back of Izaya’s neck and enjoyed the feeling of their tongues sliding wetly against each other. It was heady and intoxicating- and not just for him.

When Shizuo pulled back to wipe at his lips with the back of his hand, Izaya had to blink at least three times to clear the fog from his eyes. And that was more satisfying by far than jumping straight into fucking.

“You’re beautiful, you know.” Shizuo murmured against his boyfriend’s cheek. The red that bloomed across his skin was somehow both sexy and adorable. At least, for Shizuo it was. Izaya seemed to be more of the mind that it was ridiculous and embarrassing.

“Stop ruining the mood with that.” He sighed, tipping his head to the side to glower off into the distance. Shizuo nosed at the underside of the pouting boy’s jaw, kissing his neck intermittently.

“I don’t think I’m ruining anything.” The blond purred slyly, cupping Izaya’s boner through the loose fabrics he’d been wearing for the painting. “Bet you thought I wouldn’t notice under the outfit.”

“Well I had my fingers crossed.” Izaya rolled his eyes, but couldn’t quite hide the way he moved his hips to grind against Shizuo’s hand.

“Oh so you don’t want to- how did you put it?- fuck like bunnies?” He suggested with a false innocence that would literally not fool anyone. The look he got back from Izaya said that and more.

“You’re not coy.” He deadpanned.

“Wasn’t trying to be, honey.” Shizuo mocked, pressing a quick kiss into Izaya’s lips before getting his hands under the waistband of the jeans Izaya insisted on wearing beneath his costume.

“Nng…you have no tact either.”

“You’re the one who always says that shame is boring. Tactless, shameless. We all have our little quirks.”

Izaya bit hard on his lower lip to hide a moan when Shizuo’s palm circled firm around his dick. The blond was half convinced if his teeth sank in any harder there would be blood. He kissed lightly at the abused lip, smirking when Izaya abruptly released it.

“Any more notes for me?” Shizuo rumbled, rubbing this thumb into Izaya’s slit to watch the way his boyfriend shuddered beneath him.

“Shut up Shizu-chAh!” The blond snapped his hand back so fast it left the smaller reeling. And panic set in fast- so fast that Shizuo didn’t even have a chance to rip off the raven’s jeans, as he had intended to do. Instead he was being yanked down by Izaya’s firm grip on his shirt. “No! I-I didn’t mean for you to stop, I’m sor-”

“Hey…who said I was stopping?” The dark murmur cut the fretting words off immediately, leaving Izaya shaking finely and wide eyed as he slowly released his hold on the blond’s shirt. “I’m not letting you out of my fucking sight.” Shizuo added, spreading a firm hand over Izaya’s chest to push the boy down against the floor.

“Promises, promises.” Izaya breathed, letting his arms fall slack to the ground in a show of indifference that Shizuo could see through immediately.

He smirked, keeping his palm pressed against his bony boyfriend’s chest while he worked his jeans off one handed. When he managed to get them free of those skinny legs, he shoved his own sweats down enough to free his dick.

They had done this enough- in every possible position and combination- that when Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo’s waist to allow their dicks to rub together, it was like puzzle pieces falling together. The blond was immediately circling the two of them, gyrating slowly to cause the most delicious friction. And Izaya was definitely appreciative.

“Do you wanna do it like this, or…” Shizuo grunted after a few minutes when he could feel just how close his boyfriend was getting. Izaya tossed his head in the most emphatic nod Shizuo may have ever seen.

“We’ll fuck later just…motherfucker-” Izaya groaned, clutching a hand in the blond locks of his boyfriend above him. Shizuo purred appreciatively in his throat, squeezing just a tiny bit tighter to drag his cock even closer against Izaya’s with every movement of his hips. The whine it pulled from the raven was positively sinful.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” The possessive growl made the smaller of the two scrunch up his face in distaste. He even dug his nails in hard against Shizuo’s scalp in discontent. But he was of no sound mind to properly argue against the blond. Which Shizuo always used to his advantage when he wanted to compliment his boyfriend without losing a limb for it. “So goddamn perfect.”

“Shizu- Shut uH-”

Shizuo slipped his hand under Izaya’s hip to pull him in just a little more. Just enough that he could really curl over his smaller boyfriend. Just enough that he could line their dicks up nearly from root to tip. And after that, it really was impossible for Izaya to snarl at him.

But it was also pretty impossible for Shizuo to speak. All he could do was move his hips faster against Izaya’s and watch the way his beautiful face twisted in the agony of pleasure.

It was incredible. As an artist- or an aspiring artists at least- he had always admired beautiful things. But he never could have anticipated this lovely and cruel creature who had so much control over him in such a short span of time. He would re-imagine every famous piece in the world with Izaya in it, if he could.

He was a masterpiece.

But he was also a shithead. A needy little freak who scratched and bit and scowled anytime he noticed just how reverently Shizuo looked at him. Just like he pulled sharply at the blond locks in his grasp when he focused long enough to see the way his boyfriend was gazing loving at him in that moment.

Shizuo growled, thrust his hips hard- and then lost every ounce of that anger only seconds later as he watched Izaya come apart beneath him. Warmth splattered across his hand- and his shirt too, probably. But he couldn’t give a fuck about that. Not when his masterpiece/asshole boyfriend looked so fucking wrecked at his will. It was definitely a view that could get him off.

In fact, it did.

Shizuo’s hips stuttered and then stilled as he rode out the waves of his pleasure. The whole time he watched his boyfriend- which may have been creepy. But he didn’t give a fuck, because he knew Izaya didn’t give a fuck. If anything, he encouraged the creepiness. But by the time the raven was even coherent enough to notice, it was over anyway.

Shizuo rolled to the side, his arms flopping like noodles in either direction. Instantly there was a head of ebony hair tucked under his chin while Izaya curled into him. He pretended to be so salty sometimes. But he always- always- came in for the cuddle after sex. Not that Shizuo was complaining.

He looped his arm in around the sharp shoulders of his lover and held him close while they silently luxuriated. Shizuo was just starting to consider getting up and doing some minor touch ups on his project when Izaya shifted a little in his arms and spoke.

“My parents are having another party.” His boyfriend wasn’t looking at him when Shizuo glanced down. He was pretending to be fascinated with the buttons of Shizuo’s shirt. But the blond could tell just how distracted Izaya really was. “It’s stupid. Some kind of Easter brunch thing. They want people to dress up. For an Easter brunch.”

“Your parents have a thing for costumes, don’t they?”

“It’s disgusting. They should just stick to roll playing in the bedroom and spare the rest of us from their absurdities.” Izaya grumbled, nose going high into the air. Shizuo found himself chuckling fondly at the ridiculous creature in his hold.

“Sounds like you’ll have the best time ever.” He pestered. But this time, the raven didn’t rise to the bait. If anything he got more solemn and haughty.

“Only if you’re there.” He muttered- so quietly and quickly that it took Shizuo an honest minute to figure out just what he said, and the implications thereof. And then it took him another minute just to stop staring at the increasingly flustered boy against his chest.

“Are you…asking me to go with you?” He proposed. Izaya all but sneered.

“Don’t make it into some big thing, Shizu-chan. It’s just a dumb party. No more impressive than the house party you dragged me to a few weeks ago.”

“I dunno, I think that party ended with a bang.” The blond couldn’t help the joke, even if he hated himself for it as it was leaving his mouth. The unimpressed scowl he got from Izaya confirmed that he found it equally idiotic.

“Keep that up and this party most definitely will not.” He deadpanned. Then flushed a little and looked away. “If you even want to go, that is. I get it, if you don’t. My parents kinda suck. And the people they invite to their parties suck too. It’s probably going to be boring and horrible. You don’t have to-”

“Are you done?” Shizuo sighed. Izaya immediately snapped his mouth shut into a fierce scowl. “I’d love to go with you.” He added, pressing a kiss into raven locks to really drive the statement home.

Izaya didn’t say anything to the acceptance at first. He just burrowed in a little tighter and ducked his head more. Shizuo had the distinct impression it was to hide a smile. “Okay then.” He mumbled.

“What time?” The blond prodded.

“Ten in the morning on Sunday. Do you remember where, or should I come pick you up?”

“I remember.” Shizuo promised. Like he’d ever be able to forget. He’d only been to Izaya’s home once- the raven really enjoyed crashing at his tiny apartment for whatever reason. But he’d still never forget it.

“Okay.” Izaya repeated. He was acting casual. But Shizuo could feel how jittery he was.

Unfortunately, he just wasn’t sure if it was from excitement…or terror. And worse, he was certain Izaya would never tell him.

That would probably be too close to honesty for the raven haired boy to stomach.

 

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Shizuo couldn’t take his eyes off Izaya where he stood just inside the doorway of the mansion he called home. His outfit was…shockingly normal. At least, for any other person on Shizuo’s campus it would be normal. But…on Izaya…

“I’m a hopster.” Izaya grinned toothily at his boyfriend, rocking back and forth on his converse clad feet. Shizuo glanced down at the action then very slowly dragged his eyes up. Between the converse, light washed skinny jeans, tweed vest over a pastel button up shirt, skinny scarf, thick framed glasses, and over-sized gray beanie it was pretty clear what he was going for.

But then there was the clip on bunny tail and fluffy white ears sticking through two slits in his beanie. That was the part that Shizuo was having a hard time reconciling with the rest of the ensemble.

“You know. Hipster bunny.” Izaya drawled, adjusting his fake glasses a little. “I had a messenger bag earlier, but the tiny satan twins took off with it to transport drugs or some shit. I don’t know.” He shrugged easily, then grabbed Shizuo’s wrist and pulled him further inside.

“I’m sorry, you wanna run that by me again?” The blond mumbled uselessly, still entranced by the little ball of cotton stuck on his boyfriend’s ass. He had the strangest urge to reach out and squeeze it. He was pretty sure he’d get slapped though.

“It’s a play on words, Shizu-chan, not exactly original comedy-”

“I meant the drug running, moron.” Shizuo sighed. Izaya giggled and ignored him, still pulling him through the house. They were going down a different hallway than last time, passing a ridiculously opulent living room and sitting room before tuning a corner to a shorter hallway. At the end of which was a grand stained glass double door that stood open- allowing the gentle breeze from the outside to float into the hallway.

Izaya didn’t even hesitate. He dragged his boyfriend right through the doorway into the blinding light of the morning sun that Shizuo was just starting to adjust to not seeing. Now he had to blink a good dozen times to let the absurdly extra garden come into clarity.

“This is…” He started slowly.

“A total waste of money?” Izaya suggested, managing to sound pretty chipper, considering how much of a sore spot his family had turned out to be over the last few months.

“I was gonna say nice.” He lied. Izaya rolled his eyes, and began toting the blond along again.

A few people stopped them as they went, but after a minute of pleasantries that Shizuo discovered Izaya to be uncomfortably good at, they would wander off. They slowly made their way to the brunch table, where a line of chefs was waiting eagerly behind hot plates and burners.

Before Shizuo could fully and properly ogle the expensive spread of options, his boyfriend was pulling him up to the same butler the blond encountered last time.

“Good morning, young master.” The butler smirked without taking his eyes off the omelet he was preparing.

“I’ve told you not to call me that.” Izaya immediately frowned, sending a short and worried look Shizuo’s way. Whether he was embarrassed by the title or nervous of it scaring Shizuo away, he would never know.

“It’s in my contract.” The butler retorted dryly, flipping the omelet to reveal a perfectly golden underbelly. “What can I prepare for you this morning?” He asked after a cursory glance over the two of them. “Perhaps a ham quiche? Or a Canadian bacon scramble?”

“I ate already.” Izaya dismissed without batting an eye. Based on the sharp glance he got from the butler, Shizuo had to wonder if he was lying. “But I want you to do something really special for Shizu-chan. Make the party a little more bearable for him.”

“As you wish, young master.” The butler’s smirk was as sharp as the knife he pulled out to cut the omelet in two after plating it. Before Izaya could prance off, satisfied, the black haired servant was handing the plate to him. “The young ladies of the house requested this. I’m sure you won’t mind delivering it to them so I can start on your Shizu-chan’s meal immediately.”

The dirty look he got from Izaya would leave lesser men shaking. But the butler didn’t even flinch. Shizuo was honestly terrified of the both of them in that moment.

“Fine.” Izaya finally muttered, snatching the plate and turning on his heel. Shizuo lingered long enough to thank the butler- who ignored him- before following after his boyfriend.

“He really works for you?” The blond asked when he managed to catch up with the raven.

“He works for my parents. Who secured his serves on mine and my sister’s behalf. So indirectly, yes.” Izaya explained, nose in the air to hide the insecurity in his tense explanation. Anytime he got so snappy, Shizuo knew it was because of how uncomfortable this life made Izaya sometimes.

He wanted to reassure his boyfriend that none of this changed his opinion of him. After all, he’d known the entire time what kind of family Izaya came from, and what kind of life he’d been raised in. But that didn’t really matter to him. It never had.

Shizuo didn’t have a chance to offer any of such comfort. They approached a table set up in the very heart of the expansive lawn, where two teenagers were huddled over a magazine.

Izaya dropped the plate unceremoniously on top of the magazine, drawing two pairs of russet eyes up to them. “Where’s my bag?” He demanded.

“Where’s our forks?” The one with longer hair demanded, barely sparing a glance at Shizuo. The one with shorter hair couldn’t stop looking at him though. It was unnerving for the blond, who fidgeted behind his shorter boyfriend.

“You have legs.” Izaya immediately denied. “And I had something in that bag for Shizu-chan so you better not have lost it.”

“We didn’t lose it.” The long haired twin rolled her eyes so hard it was almost as impressive than some of the first class derisive actions Shizuo had witnessed from Izaya. But since he was 99% sure they learned that from their brother to begin with, theirs would never be able to quite surpass his.

“Then where is it?” Izaya demanded.

“Here, Iza-nii.” The up til now silent twin was fishing under the table for something, much to the loud one’s irritation.

“He doesn’t deserve it back. He’s being a brat.” She objected, but didn’t move to stop her twin from offering the retrieved bag to her brother. Izaya snatched it up before either of them could change their mind.

“Come on, Shizu-chan.” He was being jerked around a lot by Izaya so far. He could wind up with whiplash at that rate. But since he wasn’t familiar with anything else in the near area, he pretty much had to follow his boyfriend around. Even if he felt a little bit like an accessory with each stop and go they had to make.

Finally they were sitting, and for the first time since arriving, Shizuo was able to take a proper look around the place.

From the front, Izaya’s family home was impressive, but looked fairly simple. A couple floors bigger than the other homes in the upscale neighborhood, but nothing too fancy.

Back here though…Shizuo felt like he was sitting down to wait for the Queen of England to join him for tea. There were giant hedges of green bordering the whole garden, and countless smaller plants placed aesthetically throughout the area. It was wide and easily capable of holding the nearly hundred other guests that were puttering around and chatting.

And on top of all the tables set out for said guests on the lawn, there was the ridiculous buffet table where the hired help was slaving away. Not to mention a gazebo, hedge maze, tree house, swimming pool, and sports court strategically placed across the lawn.

He felt like he was in someone’s Sims game after they spent ages placing everything just so in their electronic dream home.

But the biggest thing that stuck out to him wasn’t the expense that obviously went into this garden. It was how unused it looked. There was nothing out of place, not a single flower petal disturbed from the way it was carefully arranged when planted. The pool didn’t even look touched.

Shizuo glanced at Izaya and found the raven glowering down at the messenger bag he’d acquired from his sisters. “Do you even come out here? Like on a normal basis?” He found himself asking.

Without taking his eyes off the bag, Izaya shook his head. “It needs to look perfect, just in case company stops by. For most of my childhood I wasn’t allowed out here. Now I have no interest.” He reported dryly. Like he couldn’t care less.

Shizuo heard a bitch ass liar.

“Um, Shizu-chan, I have something I wanted to-”

“So this is where you’ve been hiding! In plain sight, per normal.” Before Shizuo’s eyes he watched as every muscle in Izaya’s body tensed without him managing to look any different to the untrained eye. The man who plopped down in the seat on the other side of his boyfriend probably didn’t notice a single thing was off. But Shizuo noticed.

“I literally just sat down a few minutes ago.” Izaya informed the man stiffly, not really looking at him or fully acknowledging him. But every ounce of his attention was on the man, even without looking directly at him.

“What a busy bee you’ve been this morning. Showing your boyfriend around, I should guess?” Shizuo gave a little start, flicking his eyes from the tense raven at his direct side, to the brunet on the other side of Izaya.

Of course he’d glanced over the man when he sat down. But he was more preoccupied with Izaya, and how he was feeling. Now that he was being talked about, he thought it was a good idea to really examine the speaker. That is what he thought.

He was wrong. (Shocking.)

The brown haired man who sat smirking next to his boyfriend took the bunny theme Izaya was displaying to a whole new level. A whole new Playboy level. He looked like he had stepped directly out of a spread or something. It was…weird.

“Shizu-chan, this is my father, Shirou.” Izaya reported grimly when the silence at the table got a little too expectant.

“Nice to meet you finally! The girls have been raving about you ever since they caught a glimpse of you at the Valentine’s Masque a few months ago!” Shirou cooed, reaching right across his son to grab Shizuo’s hand and shake it vigorously.

“Nice to meet you.” Shizuo mumbled dumbly, too caught up in the wild storm that this entire household seemed to have in their veins.

“Don’t you have corrupt politicians to woo, or something?” Izaya muttered bitterly, as if the act of introducing his boyfriend to his father was all the conversation he wanted- or in this case, didn’t want- from Shirou.

“Oh no, that’s your mom’s job today. I’m only here for the food.” Shirou’s eyes twinkled a little in mischief as Izaya rolled his. “So tell me about yourself, Shizu-chan! You go to the university in downtown, right? What’s your major? What year are you in? Is the sex with my son good? What do you plan to do after you graduate?”

Shizuo felt like he was gonna start wheezing if he opened his mouth to reply. He glanced desperately towards his boyfriend, but Izaya now had his phone out and was glaring into it’s screen like he could force it to make his father leave and it was choosing not to. So he was no help.

“I um…I’m an art major.” He finally got out, and Shirou leaned into Izaya’s space like he wasn’t even there, to get closer to Shizuo.

“How romantic! Why art? Are you good at it?”

“Um, not really. It’s just…something I like. I’m not really good at…anything.” He wasn’t trying to be funny really, it was just basic fact. But Shirou still cracked up laughing anyway.

“Kyouko please contain your husband.” Izaya demanded- almost desperately- of a woman who passed by the table. She paused to glance at the three of them from over the feather duster she was holding. It went great with the traditional French maid outfit she was wearing, and the feathery ears and tail she had pinned to said outfit.

“Shirou love, are you distressing our son again?” The woman, Kyouko, sighed in her melodic voice that was uncomfortably similar to Izaya’s. Everything about the beautiful woman in front of him was like Izaya though. There was no question just which of his parents he took after.

“Look, my dear dust-bunny, he’s dating an artist!” Shirou shouted excitedly, gesturing towards Shizuo. Kyouko’s wine eyes darted over him, leaving Shizuo feeling strangely bare. He really wished he’d put more thought into his costume. All he had was dollar store ears and a pastel button up with a plaid bow-tie.

“How romantic.” Kyouko drawled, echoing her husband unknowingly. “Do you do portraits of Izaya and then fuck him while still dirty with paint and exhaustion?”

Shizuo had to swallow the sudden thickness in his throat. He could tell both he and Izaya vehemently wanted to deny this. But considering what they had done not only two nights ago, neither of them could. And it was really irritating his raven haired boyfriend.

“What the fuck is wrong with both of you?” He growled, clenching his fists around the strap of his messenger bag.

“Oh, don’t get so offended. You know you did the same thing to us your entire childhood.” Shirou snickered, pinching Izaya’s cheek. The raven slapped his hand away immediately.

“Apologies, artist-san. We’ve been told we’re too blunt. But frankly my husband and I don’t really care.” Kyouko told Shizuo while her son and husband continued to bat at each other in increasingly violent swipes- at least from Izaya. Shirou still seemed like he was having the time of his life.

“You’re not the only one.” Shizuo told the woman, glancing pointedly at his boyfriend. Clearly indiscretion was hereditary.

Kyouko smirked, wandering closer to offer her hand in a much smoother manner than her husband had. “I’m Kyouko Orihara.” She purred when Shizuo accepted the gesture.

“Shizuo Heiwajima.” He obediently answered.

“Welcome to the family.” The blond wanted to object to this too- and insist that he and Izaya had only been dating for two months. Definitely not enough time to warrant talks of joining the family. But he was honestly a little intimidated by Kyouko. She had all the raw beauty her son had, and double the deadly grace.

So he could only nod, a little star struck by the curve of her poison lips as she kissed his cheek and wandered off.

“Oh, where’d she go?” Shirou perked up almost immediately after Kyouko’s departure, looking suddenly like a lost puppy. “I’ll find her!” He vowed, dashing off without another word or glance at the two of them.

Izaya sank down so far in his seat he was nearly eye level with the table. Shizuo couldn’t help but to laugh. He was so overwhelmed by the last five minutes, he didn’t even know where to start. He could only try to express some of the nervous energy inside of him with a slightly manic chuckle.

“Oh no. They broke you.” Izaya huffed, making Shizuo laugh harder.

“Holy shit, crazy runs in your family.” Shizuo wheezed. Izaya frowned, little pointed nose going up in the air again. The blond forced himself to slowly wind down, wiping compulsive tears from the corners of his eyes. He hadn’t laughed like that in a long while. “You okay?”

“They’re so annoying.” Izaya muttered, picking at a string on the strap of his bag. Shizuo reached for one of his hands, and was amazed when his boyfriend allowed him to twine their fingers together.

“Hey it’s okay.” He assured the raven, who glanced hopefully at him from the corner of his eye. “So are you.”

The glare that shot through him got him going with laughter all over again. He laughed so hard, Izaya even stood to leave. Shizuo grabbed hold of his boyfriend before he could flounce off, never to be seen again that day. Instead he pouted on Shizuo’s lap while the blond struggled to get himself under control.

“I hate you.” Izaya declared when Shizuo was done. The bigger boy only kissed his cheek.

“I know.” He rumbled fondly, not believing it.

Suddenly there was an egg being shoved against his face. It was one of those cheap plastic ones that came apart and could have things hidden in them. Izaya dropped it once Shizuo realized what was happening, and the blond only managed to catch it at the last second.

“That’s for you.” Izaya stated begrudgingly. Like he didn’t think Shizuo deserved it after all that laughter, but wasn’t going to keep it from him regardless. Which made the blond that much more interested as he popped it open, keeping one arm wrapped around Izaya’s stomach just in case he should want to run away.

It was a good thing he did. Inside the egg was a rolled up Polaroid picture that Shizuo didn’t remember taking. Well, he wouldn’t remember it, he was dead asleep based on the picture.

He wasn’t sure when Izaya took it- or how he hadn’t noticed the raven had a Polaroid camera- but he had to say…it was really good.

It was in black and white, taken from above, of Izaya curled up on Shizuo’s chest while he was asleep. The blond looked downright embarrassing- mouth open with drool on his chin, and hair a complete mess. But Izaya was, as usual, flawless as he pressed a kiss into Shizuo’s unresponsive cheek.

It was a picture of them. Something he had yet to secure from the raven, who had insisted that he didn’t like pictures. It was…beautiful.

“It’s your consolation prize. For being here.” Izaya informed him haughtily, clearly ready to brush the whole thing off if Shizuo started to seem disinterested or anything of the sort.

He reverently rolled the picture back up and put it in it’s egg again. After popping the plastic shut, he held it to his chest and leaned in a little to kiss his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Pretend all you want, Izaya. I know you’re secretly a romantic. Just like your parents.” Shizuo rumbled in his ear. The raven scoffed.

“Yeah right.” He muttered, but turned into the little kisses Shizuo continued to pepper on his cheek.

“You are. And I like it.” Shizuo insisted. Izaya didn’t reply. He was too busy trying to pretend he wasn’t blushing. Shizuo chuckled and slid the smooth shell of the plastic egg against Izaya’s chin to coax his face towards him fully. When the raven actually met his eyes, Shizuo slowly brought the egg to his lips to kiss it lightly.

And when Izaya’s eyes were wide with unintentionally revealed emotion, the blond leaned forward to kiss his lips too. “Happy Easter, Izaya.” He murmured against that mouth that he would happily kiss all day.

“Happy Easter Shizu-chan.”

Based on the breathy whisper he got in return, his idea of a good day might not be far from the mark.

A very Happy Easter, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, not betad or particularly well read through, even by myself. so yeah...sorry for mistakes! Happy Easter!


End file.
